


Lilacs

by Chinos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinos/pseuds/Chinos
Summary: During a time of relative peace, a meeting between two starts the healing of a hardened soul. As time passes and an engagement is arranged, the lives of all those involved begin to change, but not always for the better. Deceit and manipulation make an even greater mess of what conflicting ideologies and morals have already made, and palace walls no longer offer the protection they once did.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: 22,500 years before canon (12,500 years before Altea's destruction)
> 
> Lots of artistic licensing, made-up terminology and fake science. This was inspired by many old LotR fics, so if you're familiar with those, you'll recognise some of the terms and concepts used, such as the ageing processes of elves and the concept of one reaching their majority.
> 
> This will be a slow burn with the larger parts of the romance starting when Keith is past his majority.

The figure standing in front of his parents is a frightening looking creature. Though they have the same colouring as him, the cool purple looks paler with the sheen of their scaly skin, and it looks nothing like the matte texture of his people’s furry countenance. Unlike Keith’s own feline ears, theirs reminds him of the wings of chiropteras [ 1 ], and for a moment he believes their voice will resemble the creatures’ grating screeches.

 

The stranger’s voice is indeed grating, but it isn’t as high-pitched as the chiropteras that live in the caves he and his brother explore. Regardless, Keith’s first instinct is to remain unseen behind the drapes of his mother’s gown, his hand fisted in the light fabric, and he is grateful his brother doesn’t tug him out using the grip he has on his other hand.

 

He observes the other from the edge of his mother’s leg, and he takes in the near comical way their face contorts with each word they speak, their bright, yellow eyes looking particularly intimidating with the dark slits that are their pupils. His parents speak to them with the same kindness they give a friend, but he doesn’t understand it. They have only met, after all, and the alien before them is highly suspicious -- at least, to Keith.

 

His name is Daibazaal, king of the Planet Dūm. Keith and his brother had been informed of the other’s incoming visit a week prior, but he hadn’t retained much information about the man himself other than his title. He had been more interested in the other’s planet and curious about what creatures would reside in terrains as harsh as those that had been described to him. It had drowned out the details of the other’s life.

 

As a result, he had also forgotten the identity of the figure standing beside them now.

 

The alien beside the King almost overshadows them with their much larger frame. Much like them, they own a bright sheen on their purple features, but their skin seems much colder and smoother, and not to mention tougher. Unlike the King, they also have a bright lilac glow to their eyes with no visible pupil, resembling Keith’s and his people’s features.

 

Keith should feel slightly less intimidated by the more familiar appearance, but he still looks at the other with wariness.

 

‘Where are his ears?’ He thinks, narrowing his eyes as he searches the other’s head.

 

During his search, he suddenly catches the gaze of the other, and he flinches, barely containing the squeak that almost leaves him. Even behind his mother, he cannot hide from the stare of the stranger, and he feels embarrassed, having been caught searching their face.

 

“This is our eldest son and Crown Prince, Min, and our youngest here is Keith.”

 

Keith stops himself from squawking when he is then pulled to the front by his brother upon his parents’ words, but his face feels hot. His lips turn down in a pout when his brother doesn’t let him hide away again, but it goes unseen by his brother. The other bows slightly in greeting, and despite his discomfort, Keith also follows his example. This earns a pleased hum from the King of Dūm.

 

“You have well-behaved children,” the King says, to which his parents smile at.

 

“This is my own son and heir,” the King then says, and Keith blinks up at the figure he had previously been staring at as they take a step forward.

 

“Crown Prince Lotor, or Zarkon, as he likes to be known.”

 

The stranger now known as the Crown Prince bows his head politely at his parents, and Keith can’t help but count the pointed layers of the other’s head. He idly wonders how they feel, looking not at all soft but not hard either. It’s as he thinks this when he feels his brother’s hand twitch in his.

 

Keith looks up at his brother curiously. It had only been minutely, but his brother was practically always in control of his actions -- regardless of how he claims otherwise.

 

Min has yet to notice his stare, and it makes Keith even more curious. He looks to where they stare, at the Crown Prince Zarkon, and he tilts his head to understand why.

 

‘Does brother have issues with the Crown Prince?’ He wonders.

 

The thought strikes him as odd, seeing as they had only just been introduced and hadn’t had time to make many impressions on the other aside for superficial ones like Keith had been doing. Unlike him, though, his brother refrains from doing such things. In more ways than one, he was like their father.

 

As if just sensing his concentration, the other peers down at him, a smile on his face. Keith squeezes the other’s hand tentatively as a form of comfort, not knowing what exactly he’s comforting his brother about but hoping it helps anyway. The squeeze and warm smile he gets in return makes him smile shyly before looking down to the floor, and he forgets his previous hangups over ears and scales, pleased for the moment that he had made his brother smile.

 

Soon, he is distracted by his thoughts of when they will be dismissed, and because of that, Keith doesn’t notice the serious stares of his older brother and the Crown Prince. The two remain quiet as their parents speak amiably, but they assess one another carefully, one with a smile, and the other with polite indifference.

 

* * *

 

The discussions with the Royal Family of Dūm continue well into the evening, but they move from the palace’s throne room to one of the entertainment rooms. Luckily, Keith and his brother had been excused from the discussions after lunch, but unfortunately, that had come with the task of giving the visiting prince a tour around the castle.

 

Keith hadn’t been too ecstatic at first, taking to silence as his brother walked around the halls, introducing the Crown Prince to different aspects of their culture via artworks and architectural detail. He’d stubbornly remained by his brother’s side, holding onto his hand fiercely while throwing occasional looks at the Crown Prince, but eventually he grew tired and simply trailed along sullenly.

 

“He doesn’t like me very much.”

 

The words make Keith’s ears twitch slightly, but he refuses to look to the speaker, pretending he doesn’t hear them. It’s embarrassing enough that he had been caught staring several more times since their initial introduction. He doesn’t wish to appear as a busy-body too.

 

Beside him, Keith’s brother inwardly sighs at his younger brother’s antics but chuckles at the Crown Prince’s statement.

 

“He’s simply unused to guests,” he says in response. “Keith is usually much more amiable, I assure you. His shyness just prevents him from making many friends, even among his own people.”

 

“Shyness, is it?” The Crown Prince responds. “Such a trait wouldn’t do for a ruler.”

 

“It’s a good thing he is the second prince, then,” Min replies with a wide smile.

 

There is silence for a while as they walk past some workers tending to the potted plants by the door leading to the garden, but that is eventually cut short when Keith squeezes his brother’s hand unthinkingly. The other immediately sees the quiet anticipation in their eyes as they stare at the lepitera [ 2 ] fluttering about the garden, and a chuckle rumbles in his chest.

 

“Go on,” the older prince says while swinging his hand towards the arrangement of flora.

 

Keith looks to his brother with barely contained relief before letting go of the hand and running off to the garden. A smile graces his face as the lepitera surround him almost as excitedly.

 

Standing by the doorway, Zarkon and the oldest prince watch the other play, though it isn’t in silence.

 

“The age difference is quite evident,” Zarkon says almost immediately after the other is gone.

 

“It’s to be expected,” Min says. “I am over 30,000 years older.”

 

At this, Zarkon doesn’t outwardly show any reaction, but the other looks at him almost knowingly.

 

“As far as I know, we are the oldest species in the known universe,” he says with amusement. “I won’t blame you for showing your surprise.”

 

This earns a chuckle from the other.

 

“Forgive me for attempting politeness.”

 

“Please,” Min says with a friendly drawl. “There is no need for politeness between the two of us.” 

 

The older prince motions to one of the outdoor seats for them to move to, and Zarkon follows his lead with a nod.

 

“And on the previous note, despite what it seems, my younger brother is also older than you,” the older prince continues, and it takes a moment to realise he’s referring to the young prince.

 

A huff of laughter escapes him at this.

 

“I had heard that was the case,” Zarkon says after settling down. “It seems odd now that I see and hear it for myself, however.”

 

The other prince laughs at this.

 

“Yes, Keith is still very young for our kind, but you are already past your majority. It must be hard to accept.”

 

Zarkon crosses his arms, though not out of offense, and the other prince wonders if that is a slight quirk playing at the corner of their lips.

 

“Yes, I am well past my majority. I would have even assumed we were the same age if it weren’t for your… vastly different ageing process.”

 

“Vastly different is right,” the Crown Prince of Yun says with a huff of a laugh. “But I can also agree. I would have assumed the same thing too.”

 

A natural silence falls between them as they watch Keith join one of the family’s hounds in a game of chase. The laughs that bubble out of the young one clearly shows how he has already forgotten his previous discomfort and is in his own world. It makes the older of the brothers smile, but it also makes him think of other things related to the younger one.

 

Clearly having thought the same thing, Zarkon speaks up before he can.

 

“I hear the young prince will be aging faster from now on,” he says, and this time it is him that speaks with knowingness.

 

“Yes, that’s right,” the other crown prince says simply as he tries to think of how to word the thoughts that have been plaguing him since their initial introduction.

 

“After the people of Yun turn 4500 years old, they start undergoing changes that last up to 30 years,” he says instead. “We call this time the maturing period, and after someone has finished their maturing period, they have officially reached their majority.”

 

“And your people don’t age outwardly afterwards?” Zarkon asked, going with the flow of the conversation. “Your parents seemed much older than what you say.”

 

“No, you’re right. My parents have been around for over 120,000 years. Usually at around one’s 100,000th year, Yunians undergo a second and final maturing process, thus why they look the way they do. This can last for another 20 years.”

 

A hum leaves the prince Zarkon.

 

“I see. And how do you know when you’ve finished your maturing?” He then asks.

 

“During the first maturing, we lose our tail,” Min explains, having expected the question. “The second is usually harder to tell, as there aren’t any visible signs, but we usually just assume it’s finished if there aren’t further developments for the rest of the year.”

 

“Ah,” Zarkon says. “I had wondered why the young prince had owned a tail while others hadn’t.”

 

“Oh, that's true,” the first prince then said in mild realisation. “You were escorted straight to the palace, so you likely only saw those who have already reached their majority. It’s something we all had once, though. Once you take a walk around the city, you’ll find many like Keith.”

 

Zarkon hums at this though says nothing afterwards. At this point, Min is already starting to have an idea of how talkative the other is (ie. not very). He doesn’t find it unpleasant, though. The silence is companionable, and it is a nice change from the noise he’s used to amongst council members.

 

As Keith ran around and added to the background noise, prince Min sat in contemplative silence. Just as he had told the Crown Prince Zarkon, he is old, and he likes to believe that his age has come with wisdom as well. Unlike Keith, Min knows that this alliance has been on his parents’ minds for a considerable amount of time, and he knows that they and the King of Dūm are entertaining the thought of something more to come out of it. What this entails is not quite certain, but there is a high chance of that involving his brother.

 

Keith is still too young for marriage, but his birthday was coming up, and soon after he will be aging into his prime. It was the right time to secure an arrangement like this, though clearly today is more of a formal meeting. It is likely that his parents won’t bring up the arrangement yet, but seeing as they are already sending Zarkon along with them, they are likely testing out Keith’s behaviour around the other.

 

‘They are definitely expecting a recount of events from me,’ the older Yunian thinks.

 

Truthfully, Zarkon has yet to act unseemly, and Min would even say the other is pleasant to speak with. The conversations they have held during the tour haven’t been entirely an exchange of pleasantries, and Min finds he quite enjoys speaking with them. If this is indeed his true character, then the older Yunian could even see himself looking forward to their visits.

 

Being friends and being brothers through marriage, however, are two different things. It is the only reason why he is still wary of the other, especially with how little he actually knows about them.

 

“What of your people?” The older prince decides to ask. “How different are your lifespans from ours?”

 

Unsurprisingly, Zarkon hums at this.

 

As the other contemplates their answer, Min sees Keith heading towards them, though the younger Yunian looks more hesitant when Zarkon notices him. It almost makes the Crown Prince of Yun laugh, but knowing his brother, it would only make him even shyer, so he smiles instead, hoping to encourage the other. It was actually good timing.

 

“Keith,” the older Yunian calls the other when it seems like Keith might change his mind. “The Crown Prince was just about to tell me about his people.”

 

At this, Keith’s ears twitch, and Min is sure Zarkon catches the reaction too. Though he attempts casualness, Keith’s curiosity has clearly been peaked.

 

“He was quite curious about your planet when we were first told of your incoming visit,” Min informs the other Prince when his brother resumes walking towards them.

 

This earns yet another hum from the other, which Min is starting to identify as good signs. Zarkon didn’t seem the type to engage too much in things he isn’t actually interested in, and there was something refreshing in the blunt but honest way they expressed themselves.

 

When Keith reaches his brother, he settles into the space between him and Zarkon -- having no other place to sit. It unsettles him to be so close to someone they consider a stranger, but to compensate for this, he sits closely to his brother’s side.

 

“Prince Zarkon and I were just talking about how you would be entering your maturing years soon,” Keith’s brother says as he’s just deciding where to look.

 

The statement surprises him, and he blinks up at his brother before looking more discretely at the other prince.

 

There is a moment of silence as neither Zarkon nor Keith add anything to the conversation, and the older of the three inwardly sighs.

 

“We were talking about how different our people’s lifespans are,” he adds, hoping it sparks something more.

 

“Oh,” is all he receives from the smaller of the two.

 

“Planet Dūm’s people have short lifespans compared to yours,” Zarkon then says, and Min latches onto the twitch of Keith’s ears as he looks hesitantly up at the other. Zarkon takes the attention in stride.

 

“However they are relatively long considering its terrain, even being the longest of its solar system.”

 

“Ah, yes, your planet is quite severe,” Min says, remembering his lessons. “I can’t imagine living on a planet with two suns.”

 

“Not many can.” Zarkon says, and coming from anyone else, it would have sounded smug, but from Zarkon, it is a matter of fact.

 

“Fortunately, we are built for this kind of environment, though we are highly adaptive people.”

 

“...The average temperature on your planet is three times as hot as our average.”

 

The quiet words come from Keith, and it almost sounds like a conversation with himself, but Zarkon hears it well.

 

“Yes, that sounds right,” Zarkon says. “Like your world, there are some areas where that amount is almost doubled, but on average we experience 48°z days.”

 

“That’s hot. How long are your days?” Keith asks. “Does it get much cooler at night?”

 

“You measure days by clicks[ 3 ], do you not?” Zarkon asks the other, and Min is pleased when Keith neither flinches nor retreats when the larger prince looks down at him as he asks this.

 

“Yes. 24 clicks.”

 

“In that case, our days are measured by three of your days. For every 72 clicks, our suns are seen in one location for 48 clicks.”

 

“That’s incredible,” Min says, and he takes the nod from Zarkon as one would shrug.

 

“Doesn’t it get overbearing?” Keith asks. “Though I suppose it’s difficult to complain about something you are used to... How long do you sleep for? Is sleep a necessity for your kind? I hear some species don’t require sleep.”

 

As the questions start pouring out of the smaller Yunian, Min starts to feel himself relax more. He had had a feeling that Keith would start feeling more comfortable once he was able to sate his curiosity on the other’s planet. He is glad he had been right to think so. Seeing Keith lean further away from him, it is obvious his curiosity has overwritten his previous shyness.

 

Thankfully, Zarkon doesn’t seem to mind the onslaught of questions either. If anything, the other seems to welcome the inquisitiveness of the younger prince.

 

“You’re right in that it is difficult to complain about circumstances we are accustomed to,” Zarkon says in a rumble. “Perhaps everyone who has ever left the planet for cooler climates has found their home planet’s climates somewhat of a trial to readjust to, but for those who have never left, the most that is complained about is the lack of vegetation. The plants you have here would be considered both delicacies and ornamental signs of wealth on my planet.”

 

“Wow,” Keith says.

 

“As for sleep, it is still a necessity for us. Our kind requires at least six clicks of rest to function properly.”

 

“That’s not a lot at all,” Keith says. “Your people sound like super soldiers.”

 

“Keith,” Min admonishes, but Keith barely has time to look ashamed before a chuckle rumbles from Zarkon.

 

“No, I take that as a compliment,” Zarkon says, and the slight curve of his eyes shows that he is indeed amused by the younger prince. “We are a highly militant race and value strength above anything else. To be recognised as such makes us proud creatures.”

 

Keith looks at the other with wide eyes.

 

“Prince Zarkon, you must be very strong,” he says, as if having just noticed that.

 

Zarkon huffs at this, but his amusement is still evident. Min is definitely sure his lips are quirked up at this point.

 

“I would hope so,” the visiting prince says.

 

“And who do you fight?” Keith then asks, and Min nearly groans at this, but yet again, Zarkon laughs.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Keith asks with a frown one can better name a pout. He looks between the amused countenance of the visiting prince and the exasperated one of his own brother, and he feels left out of the loop -- a feeling he doesn’t appreciate.

 

“Forgive me,” Zarkon says with some of the mirth still left in his voice. “It’s just that I ask myself the same thing sometimes.”

 

“Oh, well that’s no good. Shouldn’t you know who it is you’re fighting before you fight them?”

 

“Wise words,” Zarkon says, and he exchanges a smile with the older Yunian prince who also shakes his head.

 

“Unfortunately, sometimes it isn’t that simple, dear prince,” Zarkon says, redirecting the prince’s growing ire away from this brother. “Many of my kind travel to far places in search of other planets, and during those searches, it isn’t rare to encounter animosity from different forces.”

 

“Oh, I see. And why are you searching for other planets?”

 

At this, Zarkon hums, and Min finds his politeness warring with his curiosity, wanting to stop the conversation but also wanting to know the other’s opinion of their father’s actions.

 

Though it seems like he might change the topic of their conversation, Zarkon surprises him by answering Keith.

 

“Our King, my father, wants to colonise many planets and spread his rein beyond our own galaxy,” he says simply, summarising an action that has caused much discourse amongst other planets.

 

The matter was something Min himself found trouble agreeing to too, though he doesn’t voice it. He apparently doesn’t have to, however, as Zarkon already seems aware of the slight discomfort this topic brings. The Yunian Prince supposed it wasn’t difficult to notice how controversial such a topic was even amongst friends.

 

“I’ve fought many things I have yet to understand even now,” Zarkon says to Keith. “There are many creatures in the universe who do not think like us and only need reason to attack you to do it, so I have found myself in battle with many foreign to me.”

 

“Are you ever scared?” Keith asks, unknowingly taking the conversation further away from the politics of the previous question. Min can’t help but notice how easily Zarkon steers this conversation, but he supposed it isn’t hard to do with a youngling.

 

“I haven’t felt fear in a long time,” Zarkon says, and yet again, such an admission sounds less like a brag and more like truth coming from him. It makes the youngest prince’s eyes sparkle in awe, and Min can’t help but laugh at this.

 

“Now, now, Prince Zarkon, surely you are scared of some things,” he says with amusement, only the slightest bit bemused by the other’s ability to gain his younger brother’s favour.

 

“No, I’m afraid I really cannot think of anything,” the other says in turn, but this time Min definitely detects some pride in that voice, which makes him smirk.

 

“My brother is scared of our maid!” Keith says suddenly, and that tears an embarrassed cry out of the other which he follows with a quick survey of the surrounding area. Upon seeing that the aforementioned hadn’t been around to hear the statement, the prince is quick to grab the middle of his brother.

 

“You can’t just yell that out!” He says, his face hot from embarrassment.

 

“It’s true!” The little devil simply laughs, not minding the handling.

 

Even Zarkon finds amusement in the situation and offers a smirk. “Oh? Could this be the fair-faced Yunian we passed down the hall earlier?” He asks.

 

The other crown prince doesn’t say anything more than a jumbled mix of “Who?” and “What?”, but it becomes too late to save face when his brother answers for him.

 

“Yes! That one!” Keith said on top of his brother’s sputtering. The small Yunian then escaped the other’s hold, with an ease that Zarkon was impressed by, and upon doing so, ran to the other prince’s side.

 

The sudden presence of fur pressed against his side was surprising for Zarkon, but he didn’t protest to acting as a shield for the youngest prince. If anything, he found their ability to rile up one several years both their senior impressive.

 

“He fancies her,” Keith says while looking up at him. “But he also fears her. How is that so?”

 

Ignoring the continued flustering of the Crown Prince, Zarkon turns to the wide, curious look the smaller prince gives him. The picture he makes is picturesque and reminds him of the young pups of his own planet that he used to play with as a child. It is endearing as much as it is unsettling.

 

Before him is a child, regardless of how many years they have seen. In comparison with someone like Zarkon who has aged in both spirit and body, Keith is young and pure and without scars, and the thought of being responsible for such a creature is unsettling. He doesn’t pretend to not understand his father’s intentions with creating an alliance with the Yunians, an old race with secrets to long lives and a thriving ecology, but looking at the key to keeping such an alliance, he does doubt how he will be able to include something like Keith into his life in the near future. He can’t imagine it at all.

 

“Prince Zarkon?” Keith asks, and Zarkon remembers he has been asked a question.

 

“Holding affection for someone often means vulnerability, Keith,” he says. “You entrust a part of your wellbeing to them while knowing they are able to hurt you. It is what makes the experience both thrilling and daunting.”

 

“That... does sound scary,” Keith says.

 

“It isn’t always bad, though, Keith,” the other Crown Prince then says, joining the conversation again and redirecting their younger brother’s attention to him.

 

“I… fancy… our friend Thea, and it is scary to think she may not return those feelings, but holding someone dear to me in that way is a pleasant feeling. If she returns those feelings, I’d feel like the happiest Yunian alive.”

 

“And if she doesn’t return your feelings?”

 

“Well…” The Crown Prince smiles dolefully. “I know if I simply talk to her, I won’t be too hurt if she doesn’t reciprocate my feelings. So long as we can remain friends, I will be satisfied.”

 

The younger Yunian considers this for a moment and nods slowly, but the pinched expression on their face tells both the other princes that they have more to say.

 

“But you’re the Crown Prince,” Keith starts again. “Can’t you simply make Thea reciprocate your feelings?”

 

At this, Min blinks widely at his brother, a look of horror growing on his face.

 

“No, Keith, that’s not how feelings work at all,” he says. “You can’t just command someone to like you, right? In this case, it’s the same. You can’t make someone fancy you just because you’re a Crown Prince or King or anything else.”

 

“Oh,” Keith says, and the face he makes is bashful, clearly having realised he’d come to a wrong conclusion.

 

“You’re not entirely wrong,” Zarkon decides to speak up, and it steals the attention of both brothers. He spares a look at the confused older Yunian for a moment, but he then refocuses his attention to Keith.

 

“Your brother is right in that you cannot force an emotional bond between two people, but it is possible for two people who have no emotional bond to unite in a similar way as those with one would.”

 

“That’s--” Prince Min starts to protest, but he’s cut short by the stare he’s given by Zarkon.

 

The older prince of Yun doesn’t know what emotion is on the other’s face, but he decides to stay silent for now. Something tells him Zarkon too feels some doubts about this arrangement, so he trusts they won't reveal anything to Keith.

 

“So they can marry like my father and mother but not hold any affection for one another?” Keith asks, unknowingly interrupting the silent conversation between the older princes.

 

Zarkon looks to the small Yunian and nods. “Yes, that’s right. It was so for my parents.”

 

Keith blinks widely at this.

 

“Does the King not like the Queen?”

 

“Keith,” Min warns the other.

 

“No, it’s alright,” Zarkon says with a wave of his hand while looking at Keith. “And no, Keith, he had appreciated her wisdom as his advisor when she was still alive, and the King and Queen had gotten along well, however their feelings for each other were unlike that of your parents and moreso like comrades.”

 

“O-oh, I’m sorry,” Keith says, realising what the past-tense meant and understanding his brother’s earlier admonishment. His ears drooped slightly at the thought of insulting the visiting prince, and it made a pitiful sight.

 

“That’s alright, Keith,” Zarkon said, hoping to ease the other’s concern. “I have already accepted what has happened, and it affects me no longer.”

 

Seeing the truth to the other’s words, Keith nods and feels the guilt ebb away. With that curiosity satisfied, Keith then remembers another question that had come from their previous conversation.

 

“Then does that mean you will also be marrying someone you don’t hold affection for, prince Zarkon?” He asks, unaware of the shock this elicits from the others.

 

The question wasn’t something either of the princes had been expecting, and it made them pause for a moment. They realise now that they should have expected this line of thinking with the way this conversation was going, but now that it was asked, both princes realised they truly hadn’t considered the young prince to ask such a thing.

 

For a moment, Zarkon considers the frown on Prince Min’s face and the conflicted emotions running through their feline face. He then reverts his gaze to the younger prince’s face, whose bright eyes shone with curiosity, and strangely, something akin to concern. The discovery of such an emotion is startling and odd as much as it is ironic. It makes Zarkon consider his words more, and that he needed to was a first for him. 

 

Staring at the small face before him, Zarkon tries to imagine what expression the other would make upon hearing their parents’ plans for the two of them.

 

Conscious of the other prince’s watchful gaze, Zarkon places a firm hand on the smaller creature’s shoulder and looks at Keith with a careful gaze, giving thought to what words Keith may surely remember in the future.

 

“I will marry whomever my King wishes me to, Keith,” he says. “But whether I come to hold affection for my betrothed or not will depend on them.”

 

He stops at that, feeling it is a sufficient answer, and after a moment of consideration, Keith nods at the answer. Zarkon is satisfied with that for now, especially since the older prince hadn’t felt the need to say anything else, though, with a quick look at the other, it’s clear that it isn’t without a lack of wanting to. 

 

Propriety and a young prince kept them from speaking any further about the matter, but the silent gazes Zarkon and the older Yunian prince exchanged for the rest of the day said plenty of how much more there was to say --all of which went unnoticed by the younger Yunian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Chiropteras: Bats  [ return to text ]  
> 2Lepitera: Butterflies [ return to text ]  
> 3 Tick: Second, Tock: Minute, Click: Hour  [ return to text ]  
> 


End file.
